


刻在他心底的名字

by YeeeepEllies



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeeeepEllies/pseuds/YeeeepEllies
Summary: 他终于得到了他们年少时所梦想的一切。筑梦者与造梦者，他依旧会在那些觥筹交错的瞬间想起小镇里的金发男孩和一切的一切，只属于他们的过往毕竟，英吉利海峡最宽不过34公里。
Relationships: Leon Goretzka & Max Meyer, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	刻在他心底的名字

刻在他心底的名字  
里斯本·八月·夜  
伊比利亚半岛的城市，红色烟花绽放后的烟尘仍悬浮在空中，光明球场更衣室里的庆祝声仍回荡在夜里，香槟起泡的声音，戴维斯的歌声，法国帮气氛组的喧闹声交织在一起，房间里充斥着胜利的幸福与欢愉。

格雷茨卡坐在更衣室的凳子上，时不时在气氛组的鼓动下在大家的ins里出镜，跟大家一起庆祝着7年来之不易的冠军。

他的手机突然响了起来。更衣室的板凳也跟着震动了一下。

他飞速走去，随之震动的，是他的心。

手机的信息栏里加粗的字体，那个名字，突然出现，像细针一样从眼睛刺进心脏。他晃了晃头，劝自己从夺冠的兴奋与陶醉中抽离出来.约书亚基米希和塞尔吉格纳布里走来，拍拍他的肩膀。  
“怎么了，谁来的短信啊。”格纳布里问道，脸上出现一丝狡黠的笑容。  
“emmm，你们都认识的，马克斯，马克斯迈尔，无非就是平凡无奇的祝福短信罢了。走吧，接着庆祝吧，今晚在酒店里一定要唱的不尽兴不归。”格雷茨卡轻描淡写地讲出他的名字，平淡的语气，就恰恰与他作为德国男人独有的理性与冷淡相符。

他的眼神闪过一丝惆怅，基米希看在眼里。

格雷茨卡和队友们一起庆祝着，他将奖杯举起，银色的大耳朵杯里，他看见自己的影子：比出来慕尼黑的时候壮了一圈，甚至也因此常常成为队友们调侃的对象；头发因为在场上全力地奔跑显得又凌乱了几分。比他在盖尔森基兴的样子，看起来成熟了许多。

“欧洲冠军”，他心里默念着这个短语，年少时梦寐以求的荣誉，在里斯本的夜空里这一切都变成了现实。“我的梦想。”他重复着，“不，应该是我们的梦想。”心里有个声音悄悄提醒着他。  
一定是更衣室里欢快的空气致使他陶醉在梦境里，在香槟的飞沫和此起彼伏的歌声中，那个“我们的梦想”的故事，又一幕幕在他脑中闪回。

他依稀记得以前为了从波鸿开车去盖尔森基兴不迟到，在高速公路上疾驰了多少次，却还是在整点之后偷偷才从器材室走进训练场。面对教练无数次的生气，最后还是那个矮矮的金发男孩帮他打了圆场。

“今天还是谢谢你”。分组比赛之后瘫在训练场的草坪上，格雷茨卡向迈尔道谢，虽然他也记不清楚同样的话他已经说了多少次。  
身边的金发男孩只是低头笑笑，夕阳映得他的脸颊泛红，随着运动后喘气的起伏，格外好看。格雷茨卡只是在恍惚中听到男孩低语的一声”不用谢”，便转过头去。

夕阳将他们的影子洒在绿茵场上，拉得很长，越来越近，仿佛要在世界的尽头交织重叠，又各自分道，越行越远。

“leon，你有什么，想要实现的足球梦想吗？” 某天训练之后，抱着水瓶的迈尔坐在他身边，与他搭起话来。  
他心里一颤，从小到大，只是想快快乐乐踢球而已。“我？”他指了指自己，“健健康康踢球吧。”  
“就没有了吗？”  
“还能有什么？加盟世界上最大的俱乐部？”  
“然后呢？”  
“得到很多冠军？”  
“比如呢？”金发男孩的声调越来越高，他的脸上带着孩童般好奇的表情。  
“德国冠军啦，欧洲冠军啦，更大点，世界冠军啦。”格雷茨卡说完不好意思地笑笑，“这应该是每个球员的梦想吧。你呢？”  
“我，和你一样，能站上欧冠的舞台，和梅西c罗这样的球员交手，然后，拿到欧洲冠军。”

那天的风吹得很柔，后来他们一起牵着小球童走出球员通道，聚光灯照亮整座球场，在欧冠开场音乐响起的那个晚上，情不自禁的看向了对方。

后来呢？

后来是他们像两列极速飞驰的列车，越走越近。格雷茨卡永远会记得作为赢球小队组长故意罚迈尔背球袋回器材室时迈尔不情愿的表情。

“得了吧leon，别再往袋子里加球了，你分明就是想看我出丑。”  
可他依旧和队友们翻遍整个训练场，把球袋装的满满当当。  
然后马克斯小小的身躯笨拙地扛着他的诡计走进器材室，和他在球场上的灵逸截然相反。

哦对了，他怎么会忘记那次在费尔廷斯打进神仙球以后，那个给他传球的金发男孩蹦蹦跳跳地朝他奔来。他下意识揉了揉男孩柔软的金发，将脸凑近他，在急促的呼吸交缠之中，给了他一个大大的拥抱，然后在男孩的耳畔轻声说：“做得好，max。”

他好像那时候慢慢找到对付迈尔的窍门了。

他会想到自己在训练赛里为了防住灵巧的迈尔，在他耳边讲今天在车里广播才学到的德式冷笑话，结果自己站在那里笑的合不拢嘴，两个人的笑声回荡在整座训练场。他也会想到自己赢球后每次谢场会偷偷走到迈尔旁边用手臂挽住他的脖子，再用手揉揉他金黄如麦浪的细发，夸奖这个七号做得有多好，然后自然地扯着他的头发靠近自己。

那次，那几次，他不由自主的亲了上去。他的身上混合着甜甜的奶香和雨水洗刷后青草的香气。

当然，金发男孩从来没有认为自己在被动接受他的情感。  
他带着队长袖标，眼眶里几近蓄满泪水目送他将疼痛的背影留给里约。那次的里约荣耀并没有再次为德国人加冕，他走上亚军的领奖台，唯一做的，除了安慰他的伙伴们，还有举着他的球衣，诉说他远隔重洋的思念与祝福。

格雷茨卡当然不会忘记这些浪漫秘密，甚至他相信，在盖尔森基兴的阳光之后，再难有人触动他敏感的神经末梢。

后来呢？

后来是他几近哽咽地告诉男孩自己将要一路向南，也是后来迈尔表明自己不会留在沙尔克之后做的冷板凳。他不明白那是正确选择还是义气出走，他不明白那是深思熟虑还是突发奇想。他以为他会留在德国的，至少至少，还能再见面。至少至少，还能有偷偷表露情意的空间。

可是他怎么，可以走的那么决绝又毫无留恋？

格雷茨卡听到马克斯要登陆伦敦的消息，是在赛本纳大街的电视屏幕里。错愕还是惊讶，他只是在手机信箱里收到了一条简短的告别讯息。为什么？他不断反问自己，甚至记者问到他时，他努力的心平气和说出那句，他不知道。他并不是逃避，只是他自己也在苦苦思索这个问题的答案而已。  
他突然反应过来这就是他们一瞬间的长大，伦敦和慕尼黑两座城市的聚光灯太闪耀，他不得不把自己的真情实感藏起来，开始学会成熟稳重的像个大人，悄悄地去爱，悄悄地放手。

那个催他长大的人，却在海峡对岸开启他的新人生。

他尝试着不再想他，回复了谢谢和一个表情之后，他们各自的生活，还是要驶向各自的轨道。

他坐在球队的大巴车上，旁边依旧是接二连三的与奖杯合影环节。他的头枕在基米希的肩膀上，心里生出些许愧疚。基米希和金发男孩一样，抱住他的时候下巴正好蹭着他的肩膀，也是一头如麦浪般金色的头发，也会在他需要时为他送出精准的传球。。。他们也会在一起从家人朋友，聊到责任担当，再到人生理想。jo依旧有着如年少时一样的清秀容颜，却比迈尔多出几分现实与执着来。

无论是国家队还是俱乐部，进球后他也会与jo深情拥抱一番，会在赛后拉住他说些悄悄话。他还是很开心，因为终于有人能够懂得他的思考，终于有人能和他一起扮演好球场以外的角色。

他的梦想也是和金发男孩实现的，只是一个是造梦者，一个是筑梦者。

“leon，你睡着了吗？”旁边的基米希小声问他。  
“嗯，我想快了。”

-完

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属与姐妹唠嗑后颅内自嗨的产物。球袋与拥抱（太多次）还有举球衣确有其事。  
> 就当是复习周脑袋晕晕的发泄物  
> 感觉冷圈cp需要我们站台！！


End file.
